October 5, 1978
198. Mr. Tennessee (#13) vs Joe Blow (w/ Boss Crump) (#14) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Joe came out of the curtain and immediately attacked Tennessee in the ring. He continued to battle, even though Tennessee fought back valiantly. Crump wedged a chair between the top and middle turnbuckle pads. Blow went to whip Tennessee into it, but Tennessee reversed it. Tennessee picked Joe up and piledrove him into the mat. :Decision: Mr. Tennessee (pin), 8:58 (10-minute time limit) 199. Jason James (#11) vs Chad 'Flame' Young (w/ Boss Crump) (#10) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Crump got involved from the very beginning. He distracted Moreland while Chad threw a fireball in Jason's face. Chad pinned him quickly. :Decision: Chad Young (pin), 1:29 (10-minute time limit) 200. Argonauts (w/ Jason James) (#4) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams & Al Madril (#1) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::The Argonauts jump Arnold and Al as they climb into the ring. Through many double-team moves, they dominate the first five minutes of the match. The tide turned when #1 went for a big boot on Al while #2 held him. Al wriggled out of #2's grasp. #2 got a big nasty boot to the mouth. Al managed to tag in Arnold who quickly took control of the match and managed to get a pin over #2 with a three-quarter nelson. :Decision: Arnold Adams & Al Madril (pin), 8:20 (30-minute time limit) 201. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (w/ Boss Crump) (#8) vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (w/ Amy Andrews) (#3) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Dominic dominated the early part of the match. Xavier fought back brilliantly, but Dominic turned up the heat. Xavier went for a back suplex, but Dominic countered it with a high cross body. Dominic continued with mat wrestling. Dominic finally got a submission with a crossface chickenwing. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (submission), 11:52 (15-minute time limit) 202. Ghetto Gang (w/ Boss Crump) (#5) vs Mr. Tennessee & Jason James (#7) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Ghetto Gang jumped Tennessee as he climbed onto the ring apron. Joe got some retribution for his loss earlier with a double-team spike piledriver on Tennessee. Jason tried to get into the mix several times, but he was always banished back to his corner by one of the Ghetto Gang. Crump redeemed himself as he nailed Jason across the back of the head with his cane. Chad claimed the pinfall. :Decision: Ghetto Gang (pin), 7:32 (30-minute time limit) 203. Number One Contender Match for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title: Grappler (#4) vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#6) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Grappler and Nate had a valiant struggle to determine who would get the next title shot against Mr. Mississippi. Both wrestlers kept to brawling with each other throughout the match. After fifteen minutes of brawling, Grappler had a third failed attempt at a pinfall after the Hangman. Nate worked against him, but Grappler finally got the victory with a figure four sleeper. :Decision: Grappler (submission), 17:17 (30-minute time limit) 204. Cage Match for the Mississippi State Tag Team Titles: Canby Twins (w/ Mark Bronson) (#6) vs Grappler & 'Senational' Seth Greeley (#2) (champions) - Match Text :Referee: Andrew Adams ::The Canbys work valiantly to get into the match from the very beginning. They try as many double-team moves as they can on the champions. Grappler and Seth always seem to have an advantage even when they were on the defensive. Grappler goes on the offensive after the Canbys miscommunicate a double kick. The Canbys kick each other as Grappler ducks. ::Grappler throws Travis into the champions' corner with a Russian leg sweep. He tags in Seth who enters the ring with the Sensational Sunset. He refuses to go for a pinfall on Travis. Continuing with his typical high-speed aerial assault. Travis gets busted open during the barrage. Troy manages to get tagged in, but Grappler and Seth double team him. Grappler gets the pin after a double suplex on Troy. :Decision: Grappler & Seth Greeley (pin), 28:08 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory